


Come Back Home

by thughaonotminghao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Military, Implied Sexual Content, Jisung's Coming Home, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin is a Good Friend, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Jisung is surprising Chenle by coming home a little early than expected!
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped in my head after I read "you are my sunshine, my only sunshine" by SandyRoses. If you're a Carat reading this, I recommend their works! Also, note that Jisung is 29 and Chenle is 30.

It's been a year and a half since Jisung had left for the military. It's been a year and a half since Chenle's life became a little dull. But that was going to change. Jisung, set to be discharged on the day of their wedding anniversary, had needed the ultimate plan for this. So, he enlisted (ha, enlisted) the help of the best surprise planner he knew, Lee Jaemin and together they had been planning for the last week to surprise Chenle. Chenle knew that he wasn't going to know when his husband was going to be discharged but he would probably have never guessed that it was going to be on their anniversary.

Today was the day. It was a sunny Thursday and Jaemin persuaded Chenle to get out of his house and go to Lotte World where Jisung was hiding already. The other two had ridden some rides, ate some good food and soon, day turned to night, "Chenle, I have one more thing! Close your eyes." The Chinese male nodded and Jaemin started taking the other to the bridge that connected the indoor and outdoor sections of Lotte World, "Hyung, you better not be kidnapping me because this is not funny." "Yeah, I know. But I'm not kidnapping you in public because that's what idiots do." "But you are an idiot," Chenle replied. "Hey! I took you to Lotte World! You couldn't stay locked up forever! Junnie would have killed me!" Jaemin said in mock offense. "Yeah, then he couldn't see me," Jisung said. "Okay shut up hyung. It's like I can still hear that idiot's voice in my head! And today's our anniversary and- wait, who are you?" Chenle still had his eyes closed and didn't know he was being hugged by his loving husband. "It's me Lele," Jisung replied. Chenle opened his eyes, "O-oh my gosh JISUNG!" Chenle hugged back, crying as one does while Jaemin took photos of the two. "A-are you really back?" Chenle asked. "Yes. I'm back Le. And I'm not leaving again," Jisung whispered. There was some clapping and cheering for the couple. Chenle and Jisung finally pulled away from their hug and Chenle looked at Jaemin, "I hate you Lee Jaemin." Jaemin just laughed, "Love you two. Now, you two go home and have some good sex for the first time in two years. It's your anniversary!" "Hyung stop! Go home, I bet your husbands miss you," Jisung replied, dragging Chenle to the exit.

The July evening was cool but not freezing. The streets were bright, "Are we taking a taxi?" Chenle asked, leaning against Jisung's arm. "Nah, I don't want to hear an old man talk about coming home and all that sad shit," Jisung replied quietly as they reached a bus stop. Chenle giggled, "But that sad shit is happening right now." The bus came and the two scanned their transit cards. Chenle quickly scrambled to the back to get the window seat at the back of the bus. Jisung chuckled and sat next to his husband, "You still love you window seat don't you love?" Chenle hummed a response absentmindedly, "And I still love you too Park Jisung." "I love you too Park Chenle."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's Yuna. I know this one is shorter than my other works but I didn't think it needed to be stretched out too long. If you guys have any critiques or requests, feel free to comment them down below!


End file.
